


Draconian Frost

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: Frostrabbit [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jack, Dragon Jack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Ice Dragons of the ArticShall leave its mark upon the landIn the coldest of daysFootprints left in its wakeLook for frosted lakesAnd iced leavesThere you find the last oneIn the cave, it sleepsThe Moon shall riseThen it Wakes





	Draconian Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanXSamLover5689](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanXSamLover5689/gifts).

I remember the taste of blood, dripping from my mouth as the echoes of my clan’s dying breaths ring in my ears. And I remember my sister fleeing. And I remember darkness. 

Before I woke, I saw the moon. Big, bright, and lonely. I always wondered why the moon was alone, but not truly alone. I already know my name, for my name is Jokul Frosti, or at least it was. For now my clan is dead my name will always be Jokul Frosti, but no one will be able to call me. My name is now Jack Frost, but I will never anwser without a look of anger. For Jack Frost is not my name.


End file.
